Rossiya, The Kingdom of Snow
by AcidDollFetishOriginals
Summary: When an overlord name Ivan plans to take over the world, someone has to stop him. Who could be a better hero then Alfred? No one saw the twist at the end.


**a/n: So I wrote this for a class assignment. And it wasn't even an English class. It was psychology and got 100% on the paper (Only 100% in the whole class). I make no changes to it, this was exactly what I handed the teacher (Who was kind of a homo phob.) He loved the story. ****_Note:_**** this was written so that some who know nothing about Hetalia (ie: My teacher) could understand. Hope you enjoy. **

**Review please~~~~~**

**Me no own Hetalia….sad face**

Once upon a time there was a kingdom above all kingdoms. It was dark and demanding, created by sadness turned hate, filled with empty pointless murder. It was simply a hell on earth with no true end in sight. This hell was called Rossiya. The ruler of this hell was one Ivan Braginski. He ruled over his world with a pale iron fist and a smile so sweet it hurt. They call me "The darkness that hovers just above the surface; the shadow in all light." He claimed he protected the kingdom from false hope and broken dreams. But one would protest, one always protests.

His name was Alfred F. Jones. Tall, blond and handsome, he was the poster child and leader of the Rebellion. This growing group called themselves America; Ivan called them pigs. "A young tumor in the body of Rossiya", He would tell the public. "Do not give into their lies!" Against Ivan's wishes though, many already joined America. They believed in a greater honor, truth and freedom. They believed Alfred and did as asked of them whether it was stealing from Ivan's rich or killing off the guards. They fought in belief that one day Alfred will bring them to freedom.

Ivan wasn't stupid though and knew what was happening. He had eyes in America, three sets in fact. They warned him of all the raids and all the plans so he was never truly affected by the attacks. But the three did more then just warm him, they informed. One day, the three came to Ivan as they did bi-daily. They trembled and quickly mad their way to kneel before the over-lord. "M-m-m'Lord," One spoke. They kept low, his mid length brown hair covering his eyes. "Da?" Ivan answered, smiling wide. "What news do you bring me today?" "W-w-well, A-A-America has t-t-twenty more memb-bers." The man struggled to get out, too intimated by the grin alone." Is that all?" Ivan asked, frowning with disappointment. "O-O-One is u-unique." He finished. "Oh~ How so?" "He's Alfred's Brother!" The smallest one on the far left blurred out without thinking. Turns out that Ivan thought he had killed off all of Alfred's family to prove a point. This was quite some news being that he sent the three before him to do it too. "Raivis!" The other two hissed knowing this as well. Ivan cleared his throat, "Vhat is the matter? Did you not vish him to tell me this bit of information?" Ivan's voice was deeper then his normal childish voice. It was coated with a thick Russian accent. His words carried venom that sent violent shivers into the three. " N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no M-m-m-y l-l-l-l-lord," The tree tied to ensure,. Ivan smiled again but it never reached his violet eyes that were iced like the windows outside. "For your lack of completeness, Toris and Edvare, you vill be punished." The two addressed let their eyes show the fear. Ivan then looked at the youngest of the three, "Raivis, I have a job for you." Ivan stud from his thrown and grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck, holding him close, they left the others to prepare for a night full of regret.

"Alfred, you've grown!"

"Well, last you saw me; I was only –like- fifteen?"

"You were tall then too."

"Neah! I think you've shrunk!"

The two laughed; Alfred more then the other. A tear formed in the other's eye. "I'm so happy to see you again. ""Me too, Arthur. Me too." They hugged and held each other for a moment. "Times have really changed brother." Arthur sighed. Alfred glanced over to see the sadden look on his face, "But you've seen right? I'm the HERO, bro. Nothing will stop me from changing things. That's what a hero does, you know?" "You've always been about this hero-rubbish. But…" Arthur looked down. "…It's not so rubbish now is it?" Alfred laughed, "Nope, not even a little." The taller lifted his arms out at the camp below, "I made this, Arthur. I made America. When we bring down Rossiya, we will be home at last." "Everyone will be free and equal!" Alfred looked back at his brother. "Isn't that best?" Arthur finished. The younger let a smile grow across his face, _'he will never know.'_

That night, Alfred threw a hug celebration, for the return of his bother. Everyone in America drank and partied. Even Raivis, Toris and Edward showed. Alfred showed no worry when Toris and Edward asked to be the bartenders, but his did noticed the two were badly injured. He guessed they ran into guards and carried on, turning a blink eye. Things were going according to plan. Arthur stumbled over to the bar. With a flick of his wrist, a drink was served. Arthur swayed, Raivis came, they walked out of sight and all was still well. When the two heard galloping, they sighted with relief. "Now to set the bait."

"It was planned right under our noses! How is happened is unknown but we let our guard down, America! We let one of our own be taken! My older brother was abducted last night, during our celebration. I will not let this go enacted upon! I will go to the Snow Kingdom! I will rescue my brother! I will kill Ivan Braginski!" The crowd yelled and cheered for the braver, cheered for the heroisms, cheered for what looked like freedom.

Alfred went back to his tent to pack and found an angry sibling.

"Mattie!"

"You're not going."

"You can't stop me."

"He'll kill you."

"I have a plan."

"You're **not** going!"

"He is _your_ brother too Mattie!"

"I read your journal, Al."

Alfred's eyes grew wide, "And?"

"He **will** kill you!"

"Then I guess this is goodbye Matthew"

And with that, Alfred left on his horse as pure as snow and charge off.

It was twilight when Alfred made it to the door to Ivan's thrown room. It was tall and wide and would have been intimating but nothing seemed to faze the man. With one swift kick, Alfred broke the door from its hinges. Behind the fall wood, before the hero, was Ivan. It looked like he had been sitting for some time, relaxed as always.

"I've been vaiting."

"Sorry for the wait. Your guards are tough."

"Not tough enough it seems."

Alfred walked deeper into the large room. He looked at Ivan and Ivan alone.

"Where's my Bro?"

"The brit?" Ivan smiled mockingly

Alfred only glared.

"Vell, he's fine. Safe in the arms of my guards."

"Why isn't he dead? Isn't that your thing?"

Ivan shrugged and stud from his thrown, "I can go and kill him now is you vish."

Alfred reached for is portable firearm, "I can't let you do that."

Ivan reached for his custom made sword sheathed in a metal that looked similar to a pipe,  
"Then draw Jones."

Alfred didn't need to be told twice. He began to fire rapidly at the man who wasn't fazed. He whirled is blade and blocked every shot. Ivan smiled and mad his way to the man and placed the steal to the nape of the other's neck. "Check." Alfred jumped and spun quickly, backing away as he fired more rounds. The other followed, keeping pace. Together they moved like water. Together they seemed to holding back. This was the fight for the world, free or otherwise, and the two combaters were holding back. They both noticed but didn't bother to change. "What's the matter Ivan? Is this all you've got?" "You have no room to talk, comrade. You haven't laid a hand on me either." "This is merely a warm up!" "I agree. So let us take this up a notch." Ivan put his sword between Alfred's dancing legs and swung. The man fell back hard, gasping to see he'd fallen on a step protruding from the ground. "That was dirty," Alfred heaved. "Vho said I play fair?" Ivan smirked as he hovered over the fallen.

"You could have been vorth something. You could have been my right hand."

"Could I? The peasant I was? Ha! Not a chance."

"Of course not now, you vill soon be dead. America vill fall and I vill have peace again."

"You were never one for peace Ivan." Alfred smirked. Ivan sighed.

"You just couldn't see things through my eyes." Ivan stood on Alfred's chest and held his sword above the other's heart. "Vill you not fight me?"

Alfred looked deep into the other's eyes. "No, I won't. If I'm gonna die, then so be-it." Ivan glared, _'Vhy vont he fight me? Vhy is he going to give up everything like this?' _Ivan looked back into Alfred's sky blue eyes and was shocked with what he found. Compassion, tenderness, all the things that should have been thrown away. _'Is he giving up to because he-'_

Ivan's thought was destroyed by yelling in the hall. They both looked a where the door was and saw Arthur. "How did you-" Ivan began but was quickly intruded by the loud bag of a firearm. Ivan looked down at Alfred and his smoking barrel. Ivan felt his chest but didn't feel pain, or blood, or a hole; Nothing. He looked back at Alfred questioning the point of firing. The point was heard collapsing in the door way. "Y-y-you shot me?!" Arthur hissed eyes full of tears, hands full of blood. "W-w-w-weren't you here to save me?!" Alfred smirked, "No Arthur, I wasn't. This, Of course, gave me a reason to come here but bring you out alive wasn't the goal." Alfred pushed himself off the floor and fixed his clothes. "The goal, as it's been for years, was to get into Ivan's presents." A dumbfounded Ivan backed from the other. He was confused and conflicted. "This must be some trick. You're lying." Alfred turned his gaze to the man, "No, I'm not. You see, ever seen I saw you, way back when I was a peasant, I found I had this odd craving for you. I learned all I could about you. Your favorite color, your sister's names, everything." "But the rebellion?!" "Was to get your attention." Alfred walked closer to the overlord and draped his arms over his shoulder, "You told them not to believe my lies." "You **bloody fucking** traitor! _You_ fucking love _Him_?!" "Well, I guess you could say that." Ivan's face turned a slight pink, "What is this Alfred?" "Me coming home," and with that Alfred shot another hole into his brother. "Do you still have room for me?"

Epilogue

After Ivan made Alfred his right hand, Alfred returned to the camp to try and continue this game but Matthew had shown his journals to the camp. When he didn't return with Arthur, they felt the writings of wanting to be one with Ivan were true. After making Matthew the new leader, Traitor Alfred was questioned. It didn't bother him that they couldn't see things the way him an Ivan did. He didn't care that his younger brother was hurt, that he crushed the soul of everyone in America, or that he was together with the "Enemy". So when he returned to Rossiya, plans to take over all the kingdoms of the world began. Of course Matthew tried to stop them but was never as powerful as his brother and lead America to rune. Now, Alfred and Ivan are together and will live happily ever after.

The End


End file.
